Fun Adventure
by mambrino
Summary: When America decides to come visit England, the blonde finds out some interesting things he never knew before. America x England pre-slash


**A/N: Hey guys, glad I could catch your attention. I had put this up about a week ago and my tablet messed up when I put it up so the story was really messy and pushed together. Anyway this story was just a role play that me and a friend did. I really hope you guys enjoy it. Also for my followers, I am so sorry I haven't been able to update as much as I'd like, but my computer has been really stupid and if you know my other account I am also working on those stories. If you have a prompt idea I would be more than happy to comply with you.**

* * *

England sits at the table, sipping a cup of tea. Silence filling the house. "Mhm, this is quite peaceful.", he smiles. Suddenly there's a knock at the door He drops his head down and sighs. "Maybe I said that a bit too early.", he stands up, leaving his cup at the table, and answers the door.

"England!" America jumps into the Brit, causing them to both fall to the ground

"Ahh!", the blonde shouts out with surprise. "What on earth, Alfred!"

"Sorry dude" America scratches his head and stands up, lending a hand to the other. Arthur sighs and takes the younger nations hand.

"Sometimes I don't know whether you are still a child or not." Alfred smiles sheepishly.

"Anyway I came to visit because I heard you got a new roller coaster ride and I wanted to see if you wanted to go? It's one of he world fastest and craziest roller coasters of the century!" America shouts happily, eyes focused on the other.

"A roller coaster? Why would I want to ride one those contraptions?" Arthur questions, raising a bushy eyebrow

"Because it's fun and thrilling and nobody else wanted to go with me." America looks down at the ground, his shoes becoming more interesting.

"Well, not all of us enjoy riding those things." Arthur replies, a bit curious as to why the nation was staring at his shoes

"Oh come one Artie! It will be fun and afterwords we can go get something to eat. Please!" America pleads, drawing out the please He thinks about it for a moment. He wouldn't mind having a bit of fun with Alfred. Not that he would ever admit that to him.

"Alright, but only this one." "yes!" America cheers, grabbing Arthur by the wrist and pulling him down to the fair America spots the ride a few yards away and pushes past the other tourist. They enter the line for the ride. Alfred lets out a sigh when he sees how long the line is England stares up at the other male, "Is this ride really that popular?".

"Well yeah! It's one of the top five craziest roller coasters in the world. Some say that when you reach the top you die a little from lack of oxygen! Isn't that awesome dude!" America jumps with excitement.

"Now why would people make a roller coaster that could possible kill you? It would seem something like that would scare tourists off?". England asks, confused as to why the ride seems so popular

"It's called an adventure!" America replied with sarcasm "haven't you ever ridden one before?" America asks. A blush forms on the Brits face as he looks away. "No, I have not." The blonde replies quietly

"You mean this is your first time!?" America shouts, gaining the attention of the other tourist

"Quite down you idiot! Yes, this is my first time! What of it!" Arthur yells.

"Well it's just with you being older than me I would have thought by now you would have ridden at least one. Have you ever been to the fair before?" Alfred questions sincerely.

Arthur rubs the back of his head, "Its been centuries since the last time I've been to a fair and as I said before Alfred, not everyone enjoys roller coasters." England replied Alfred's eyes grow big as he a smirk begins to form on his lips The Englishman notices the Americans smirk, "What are you smirking at?" Arthur questions

"Today is the day that I show you what you've been missing!" Alfred yelled "you're gonna get the full fair treatment"

Red tints The Brits face once again as he smiles at the younger nation and shaking his head. _'As long as it is not boring, I wouldn't mind giving that idea a try.'_ He thinks to line moves closer and it was almost time to get on Arthur moves closer to Alfred, getting a bit nervous. Alfred notices and turns to the other nation

"you okay dude?" Alfred asks, noticing the close distance between them.

"I-I'm perfectly fine. Someone just pushed me."Arthur replied, a hint of fear in his voice.

"If you say so" Alfred smiles when it's their turn to go. Alfred instantly goes for the front seat. Arthur hesitantly walks over to the seat next to Alfred. He slowly sits down in the seat. The blonde jumps a bit at his touch and looks over at him. "Y-yes, Alfred?"

"It's okay to be scared. I was the first time my people built one. I promise this will be fun, but you gotta trust me" Alfred smiles and squeezes his shoulder. He tries smiling back,

"A-alright...I trust you." Arthur says he looks at Alfred's and blushes once more. "Um...Alfred...you wouldn't mind holding my hand?" He asks timidly.

"Of course not!" Alfred extends his hand and grabs the other's hand. The teenage boy working the roller coaster secures the seats and goes back to the control panel. Arthur looks away, kinda of embarrassed but as a tight grip on the others hand. Comfort fills inside him. The coaster begins to slowly move foreword as it climbs the first tall hill. Alfred looks up towards the sky and takes a deep breath, ready for the adrenalin rush. Arthur's grip tightens more, afraid that if his grip dares to loosen he will fly out of his seat. The ride reaches the very top and for a second everything stops...then the ride lurches foreword and downhill they go Alfred yelps with excitement as his heart beats wildly I'm his chest Arthur covers his eyes with his other hand as he yells like a little girl. Alfred giggles a little and yells again. They reach the loops with speed. Alfred looks over and can see Arthur picking out of his hand and a small smile spreads across Alfred's face. He was proud the Arthur had faced his fears. Arthur continues covering his eyes continues to scream. The ride is finally over and Alfred helps Arthur to his feet once he pries his hand away.

"See look Artie you did it. You faced your fears!" America cheered with victory. He looks up at the younger nation, just now realizing that they were off the ride.

"I-it's over..." Arthur says, looking at Alfred.

"Yep you did it!" Alfred smiles and leads him away to sit in a chair. "So?" He looks over at the other.

"I don't think I will be riding one of this contraptions anytime soon."Arthur replies and follows the other male. "You were wanting to get something to eat, weren't you". Arthur asks.

"Heck yeah! I'm starving" Alfred replies. "Your pick" Alfred says to the other nation. He looks around at all the different choices, not knowing which one was the best. As he said before, it had been centuries since he had been to one these events.

"What about fish and chips?" Alfred asks. He perks up as hearing the words fish and chip, "That sounds lovely.", Arthur smiles. Alfred gives him a small smile and leads him to a stand. Alfred orders their food and pulls out his wallet to pay for the two meals. He tries to argue with the nation, telling him that he can pay for his own meal. "Nuh uh Artie. I told you that if you rode the ride with me I would get you some food so I'm paying for it" Alfred insisted and handed the man the money.

"That's not right. You shouldn't have to pay for my meal." Arthur argues back.

"Will you just let me pay For the meal please I owe you this. Please." America begs, trying to give the cashier his money. Arthur lets out a great sigh, "Fine, but only this once." Alfred smiles and gratefully hands the confused cashier the money. He hands both nations a plate of food. They carry it to one of the tables nearby.

"Finally I'm starving!" Alfred cheers happily. Arthur shakes his head as he sets his tray down on the table and takes a seat in the chair. "Thank you, Alfred for paying.", he looks down at his tray of food.

"No problem" Alfred replies with a mouthful of food, though it was hard to understand with all the food in his mouth.

"Have you really forgotten all those manners I had taught you?" Arthur takes a bite of his meal, enjoying the flavor. Alfred swallows and looks up at England bashfully.

"Sorry sometimes I forget." Alfred turns his head to the side when something catches his eye. The Brit looks where the other male has his sight on. A Mary-go-round sits in the center, people of all ages getting on the fun little ride. The Brit grins at him. He knows for a fact that once they are both done eating the younger nation will insist on going onto that ride and even pull him to it. America waits patiently for a painstakingly slow Brit to finish, almost bouncing in his chair. England finally finishes his meal, wiping his mouth for any crumbs. Alfred jumped up and pulled Arthur along with him to the Mary-go-round. Arthur sighs as the American pulled him along towards the Merry-go-round.

"Have you ever been on one?" Alfred asks the Brit.

"I have...just not recently." Arthur says to the other.

"Then this should be fun." Alfred smiles and pulls Arthur all the way onto the ride. "Now pick which one you wanna ride on" Alfred instructed

"Alright."England walks over to a white horse and attempts to sit on it. Alfred laughs a little as he watches the blonde try to get on the horse. Apparently, he is too short to climb up onto the horse but he does not give up! Arthur has too much pride and refuses to be embarrassed in front of Alfred.

"Do you need some help?" Alfred asks innocently, trying to hide his laughter. The other blonde just glares at Alfred with a flustered face.

"No, I do not need your help." Arthur tries getting on once more until he falls down and lands on his bum.

"Arthur!" Alfred goes over to the other and lends him hand, all laughing ceased. Arthur stands up, flinching as he felt some pain. He glares at the horse, and at Alfred.

"Just let me help you so they can start the ride. Please!" Alfred begs for the 3rd time that day

"Mhmh...f-fine...", he pouts, as he pats his trousers, trying to clean the dust off them.

"Alfred, is there anything on my bum?". Alfred blushes slightly "um, n-no." Alfred stumbles, hiding his face from the Brit. Arthur pats his trousers and looks over at the American.

"Why are you covering your face?", Arthur questions him.

"It's n-nothing. Just put your foot in the stirrup." Alfred replies quietly. The blonde places one of his feet inside the stirrup. "Now place your hands on the saddle and carefully lift up then swing your leg over." Alfred instructs. Arthur places both hands on the saddle and pulls himself up. His foot begins slipping from its place. Alfred notices and catches him by the sides before he can hit the ground. "Careful. I don't think you could handle another fall" Alfred chuckles to himself. England ignores his comment and carefully swings his leg over, now finally sitting on the horse. He grins happily, and looks down at Alfred. Alfred smiles and shakes his head then goes over to the brown horse next to Arthur and does the same, just a little quicker in time than the other. The British man continues grinning, bouncing a bit on the horse. Alfred laughs as the ride begins.

"Hang on" Alfred says teasingly to Arthur Arthur sticks his tong but grips on to the horse tightly. He would hate to fall off during the ride. He laughs and watches a the world goes past him. England giggles, enjoying the ride. Once the ride ends Alfred helps the other off the horse. As Arthur is set off the horse he grins at the American.

"That was very splendid!" The Brit tells the other.

"I knew you'd like it. Now wait right here." Alfred leads him over to a bench. The Brit raises an eyebrow and sits on the bench.

"Alright..." Alfred hurries off for a moment before coming back with some blue cotton candy Arthur looks a bit confused, as he brings back the strange, blue thing with him.

"What is that?"Arthur asks, raising his brow.

"Here" Alfred takes his hand and has him pinch of some of the cotton candy "now put it in your mouth" He takes the piece of cotton candy and slowly places it in his mouth. The sugary candy burst with sweetness in his mouth.

"Mhm!", Arthur's face brightens up.

"Glad you like it. Now you wanna go play some games?" Alfred asks.

"Games?"England stands up.

"Don't tell me you've never played fair games before?" Alfred's eyes become huge

"...I..."The other looks away. "Maybe I haven't..."

"Then come on!" Alfred grabs his hand and drags him along to one of the games. "Which one do you wanna try?" Alfred asks not realizing he hasn't let go of England's hand. England notices America holding his hand and blushes a little.

"Whatever game is the best out of all of them." Alfred seems not to notice the blush and pulls the older man over to a fairly easy game.

"All you do is pick up the ball and try to hit all the cans down" Alfred explains.

"Pfft, that sound ridiculously easy." He says confidently, not letting go of Alfred's hand.

"Then take it if your so confident" Alfred smirks and hands him he ball. Arthur takes the ball into his other hand, "I shall!", he carefully aims the ball and throws it. The ball doesn't even come close to hitting the cans. Alfred shakes his head and tries to hide his laughter. "Well you still have two more tries" Alfred hands him the ball again. The blonde glares at him and takes a second ball. He throws it angrily and hits only one can. "See! You got one. But let me help you with the last one." Alfred sets the ball in his hand then takes Arthur's hand in his and throws it at the cans. It's strikes the other cans down. Arthur's eyes widen and a huge blush forms on his face.

_'Why on earth did I keep blushing like a school girl?_' England shouts in his thoughts.

"Arthur...Arthur...Arthur!" Alfred shouts causing Arthur to be ripped from his thought.

"What is it? I'm standing right next to you! You don't have to yell!" Arthur yells.

"You weren't responding when I called you the first time. Anyway I was trying to ask if you wanted to try some of the other games." Alfred replies.

Arthur rolls his eyes, "Sure, lets go try some other games." Alfred pulls on Arthur over to another game.

This one was pretty tall and lit up with lights. A man stood at the front holding a big hammer.

"This game doesn't consist of getting whacked with a hammer does it?" England looks at the hammer with concern.

"No silly. Here I'll show you.'' Alfred takes the hammer, lifts it far above his head, and hits with all his might sending a current of light all the way to the top. When it reaches the top a buzzer goes of announcing 'winner!' Alfred smirks and looks back at England. "Your turn." The Brit takes the hammer, lifts it up as much as he can over his head, and swings it back down. The lights glow almost to the very top but the buzzer doesn't go off. "That's okay, your a winner to me." Alfred curses himself and looks down._'why did I have to say something so cheesy!'_ Alfred internally kicks himself.

"Oh, Alfred. You don't have to flatter me." England looks away blushing.

"It's nothin' really." Alfred spots his favorite game over in the corner. Alfred grabs the Brits hand and runs over to the game. Arthur tries to keep up with him. The other male always seems to find something interesting

"This is my favorite game. You shoot this water gun at the red target and if you fill the balloon up before time runs out you get that big bear." America replies pointing to the big brown stuffed bear hanging on the wall. England looks up at the bear, noticing it was the size of him.

"Oh my...that animal is huge." England murmurs quietly.

"I know right." Alfred takes a seat and holds the gun in his hand. The time begins as he shots at the target. As the timer counts down the balloon burst. The guy at the counter hands over the bear. Arthur smiles at Alfred as he won the bear. "You are just too good." Arthur comments.

"Oh I didn't win this for me." Alfred shoves the bear at the Englishman."W-w-what?", he eyes widen."What d-do you mean?"

"Take the bear and everyday when you see it you'll remember this moment." Alfred smiles and hands him the bear. Arthur's face reddens, redder than Spain's tomato's. He gently takes the bear and hugs it a bit tightly, trying to hid his face in it fur.

"Hey dude are you alright, you look a little red. Are you running a fever?" Alfred reaches out to touch his forehead. England steps back, trying to talk with the bear muffling his words as he hides behind the bear. "I can't really understand you with all that fur in your mouth, but anyway we should probably get home it's getting late." Alfred grabs one of Arthur's hands and leads him to the sidewalk as they begin the walk home. Arthur continues to hid his face and does not say a word. He was a bit confused at the moment with what just happened.

"Did you have fun?" Alfred asks completely oblivious to the fact that the Brit is blushing.

"Mjmgkdkd...", he mumbles again, not realizing Alfred is getting closer.

"Dude I can't hear a word you're saying." Alfred pulls the bear a little away from his face "now what were you saying?"

The man's face is a bright red. He looks away from the other quickly. "I had a lovely time with you..." Arthur replies quietly.

"Oh, well me to." They are just outside Arthur's door now. The British man stands there at his door, awkwardly. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to "be a man" and speak up but he couldn't find his words. Before England can say anything Alfred finds himself leaning foreword. And suddenly Arthur feels a pair of lips on his. England's eyes perk up as he feels the contact, warm and sweet on his lips. Alfred was the first to pull back when they need oxygen. He smiles at the older man.

"Maybe we can do this again sometime." England shakes his head but smiles at him, "Sounds like a date." He winks.

"Oh and one last thing" America says back.

"Yes, Alfred?"Arthur questions, turning back to the other.

"I had fun today." With one last peck to the check, the nation is off down the street, leaving England to himself. The Englishman rolls his eyes playfully as he watches the American leave. He hugs the bear tightly, knowing that he will always remember this night and cherish it forever.

* * *

**_~FIN~_**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again guys for reading. I hope you liked it! Peace, Love, and PASTA!  
**

_~MAMBRINO~_


End file.
